Pas si Blanche que ça et les 7 nains de la Moria
by TatooLight
Summary: Et si Blanche Neige n'était pas aussi charmante et innocente que tout le monde le pense? L'histoire revu et corriger par un cerveau malade.


**« Pas si Blanche que ça et les sept nains de la Moria »**

Disclamer : La Moria ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'histoire de Blanche Neige.

Remerciments :

Je remercie Natsuki Takaya, d'avoir crée le magnifique manga qu'est Fruits Basket et qui m'inspire beaucoup.

Je remercie Tolkien qui a pour la première fois inventer des nains dans lesquels je me reconnaît.

Je remercie Pen of Chaos d'avoir contaminé la terre de chansons paillardes débile.

Je remercie Madame P de nous avoir fait étudier les réécritures en cours de Français.

Je remercie Guylène de m'avoir permit d'utiliser son nom pour l'un des personnages.

Je remercie mon chat de pas être venu trop me faire chier pendant que j'écrivait et qui pour une fois, n'a pas mit des poils partout sur mon clavier.

Et enfin je remercie mon correcteur orthographique (oui, oui. Là le correcteur est passé. Alors je vous laisse imagine le résultat sans)

Ceci à été écrit dans le but unique de faire rigoler ma classe à savoir : une classe de L. Donc humour très particulier.

Petits L de la Terre : Amusé vous bien. Et les autres aussi.

Il y avait une fois ; 

_Il y avait une fois dans un lointain pays. Tout au pied d'une montagne imposante, dans un petit village du nom de « Gudvapher Down », un Roi et une Reine tout puissants._

_Le roi et la reine d'une entreprise de gaufres prospère qui faisait vivre toute la vallée._

_Un soir d'hiver la Reine reprisait les chaussettes de son triste époux, alors que ce dernier buvait une bière avec ses amis rois en regardant un match de cricket à la télé. Elle méditait son regard dérivant par la fenêtre où une neige immaculée tombait sur un ébène plus sombre que la mort. Elle songea alors :_

_« Qu'il serait doue pour moi d'enfanter une fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et à la peau blanche comme la neige… Elle me distrairait de mon poivrot d'mari ! »_

_A cet instant, elle se piqua le doigt et une goutte de sang tomba sur sa robe. Elle sut alors qu'elle serait exaucer dans l'année. _

_Neuf mois plus tard naquit l'héritier du Royaume de la Gaufre. Hélas c'était un garçon, aux cheveux blanc comme de la crème chantilly et à la peau mate comme du caramel fondu._

_« Saperlipopette ! » S'exclama la Reine à cette vision._

_Déçu, blessé et fatigué de supporter le rustre qu'elle avait épousé. Elle fit ses valises et partit séance tenant en claquant violemment la grille du château._

_Le Roi se retrouva donc seul avec son fils dans sur les bras. A court d'imagination à cause de l'influence de la télévision et surtout pété comme un coin de table il le nomma « Blanc-Neige » en référence à ses cheveux d'argent._

_Bien sur le Roi n'y entendait rien en matière d'éducation. Et quand son fils fit exploser un troisième carreau sous la force de ses hurlements, il s'avisa qu'il ne serait pas mal venu de se remarier. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Hélas la nouvelle Reine, Odette était une ancienne serveuse de bar et n'avait pas vraiment la fibre maternelle. Aussi Blanc-Neige grandit-il éduqué par les serviteurs et les marmitons du château. Au milieu de leur blague de potaches. Mais à force de ne vivre qu'entourer de modèle masculin (la reine ne contant pas vraiment comme une femme) le Prince en quête de féminité se mit à se travestir. On le voyait donc se promener allègrement dans les couloirs du palais en robe à volants. Le Roi n'étant pas un père attentif ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Quant à son épouse, elle ne se souciait que du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir._

_Ainsi la famille royale vivait dans la plus parfaite plénitude._

_Le roi passait son temps à boire et à manger des gaufres._

_La reine passait son temps à se mirer et à manger des gaufres._

_Et le Prince passait son temps à coiffer ses poupées et… à manger des gaufres. Tout à fait._

_Hors en ce pays se déroulait chaque année le concours du plus gros mangeur de gaufres. Depuis près de quinze ans, la reine y participait et gagnait haut la main._

_Le jour des seize ans de Blanc-Neige, la Reine se posta comme à son habitude face à son miroir de vérité et posa la question rituelle :_

_« Miroir, mon beau miroir au mur accroché, qui est le plus gros mangeur de gaufres du pays ? »_

_Mais cette fois-ci le miroir ne répondit pas « Vous majesté. Il garda le silence._

_La Reine pensa que son vieux miroir devait être un peu dur de la feuille et répéta plus fort : « Miroir, mon beau miroir au mur accroché, qui est le plus gros mangeur de gaufres du pays ? »_

_Mais le miroir resta coi. La Reine perplexe se mit alors à hurler :_

_« MIROIR, MON BEAU MIROIR AU MUR ACCROCHE, QUI EST LE PLUS GROS MANGEUR DE GAUFRE DU PAYS ?»_

_Toujours pas de réponse._

_« CORNEGIDOUILLE ! Miroir, foutu miroir, va- tu enfin répondre à ma question p'auve couillon ? »_

_Et le miroir se décida à répondre (sur l'air de mon légionnaire avec la voix de Gainsbourg):_

_« Il avait de longs cheveux très clairs et une peau mate d'enfer ou se reflète son maquillage._

_Il était fait pour le gobage et vous battrait à plat de couture. _

_S'il était votre ennemi._

_Du fait qu'il soit votre fils, faisons fit._

_Car aujourd'hui c'est bien lui ! »_

_La Reine contempla son miroir le regard vide. Puis se remit à hurler :_

_« Je n'ai rien compris ! »_

_Le miroir soupira, on était pas aidé._

_« Votre beau-fils est dés à présent le plus gros mangeur de gaufres du pays. »_

_La Reine furieuse de comprendre cette nouvelle alla trouver son époux._

_« Mon cher et doux Roi. Cela fait maintenant seize années que nous nous occupons de votre charmant fils. Je l'aime tendrement mais est-il vraiment heureux par minou ? Ne désirait-il pas rencontrer sa mère ? »_

_« Quoi ? Mon ex ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ma mie. Elle demande déjà une pension exorbitante. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'elle aurait l'audace de réclamer si je lui confiais son enfant ! »_

_Odette enrageait. Elle convoqua sa barbare._

_C'était une femme cruelle et d'un sadisme sans précédent connu sous le pseudonyme terrifiant de « Guylou GrumpyBear ». Elle s'agenouilla aux pieds de la méchante reine et lui dit :_

_« Que puis-je pour votre service Ma Reine ? »_

_« Barbare ! Mon beau-fils met odieux ! Je ne peux plus supporter cet enfant. Emmène le dans la forêt. »_

_« Quelle excellente idée Ô ma Reine ! . Une petite promenade au grand air lui donnera du rose aux joues. »_

_« Mais non ! Idiote ! Je veux que tu l'attire à l'écart et que tu le tue ! »_

_« Oh… Bien ma Reine ! Il sera fait selon vos désirs. »_

_Ainsi la barbare entraîna Blanc-Neige dans la forêt sur les flancs escarpés de la montagne du destin. Le jeune homme ne s'en plaignit pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvel interlocuteur et… Il était impossible de tarir le flot de paroles que déversait sa bouche._

_« Moi je veux être coiffeur ! C'est mon grand rêve ! Et je pense que je peux réussir ! La cuisinière m'a dit que j'étais doué ! Savez vous marcher sur la tête ! Oh je connais une chanson voulez vous l'entendre ? Je sais danser aussi si vous voulez. Vous croyez en Dieu ? D'où elle vient votre cape ? C'est de la peau de quoi ? Et vos bottes vous les avez eut où ? Vous avez déjà tuer des orcks ? Combien ? Il faisait peur ? Il paraît qu'ils sentent la mort ! Et votre épée pourquoi elle est si longue ? »_

_« AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAhhhhhhh ! »_

_La grande Guylou GrumpyBear ne put en endurer plus. Elle prît ses jambes à ses épaules et abandonna Blanc-Neige à son sort. . _

_Il fallu une dizaine de minute au garçon pour s'apercevoir de la disparition de sa compagne :_

_« Je lui aie dit que je l'aimais bien, mais que je ne voulais pas perdre un ami alors voilà… Quand pensez-vous ? _

…

_Eh bien où est-elle passé ? »_

_Le beau prince se retrouva donc seul. Perdu dans une obscure forêt dont il ne connaissait rien. Il avait peur, il avait froid mais ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua à cheminer vers le Nord. Bientôt il arriva à une intersection trois choix baliser par des panneaux s'offraient à lui :_

_« Gudvapher Down »_

_« Gudvapher Up (attention pour aller à Gudvapher Up faites le tour par Gudvapher Down) »_

_et_

_« Mines de la Moria »_

_Hélas, le doux et délicat jeune homme ignorait totalement s'il venait de Gudvapher Down ou de Gudvapher Up. Mais lorsqu'il avisa sur le dernier panneau une inscription à la main indiquant « par ici c'est sans danger » , son choix fut vite fait et il s'engagea sur un chemin sombre et inquiétant, aux bruits effrayants, pourvu d'arbre aux branches comme des griffes._

_Il marcha longtemps dans le noir, sans manger ni boire. Quand soudain mille petits yeux malins s'ouvrirent dans les taillis. C'était des yeux de biches, d'écureuils, de lapins polissons._

_« Nous allons t'aider Blanc- Neige ! Nous sommes tes amis. Avec nous tu seras en sécu.._

_Mais le prince ne les laissa pas finir. Il poussa un cri perçant suivit d'un éternuement retentissant._

_« Iiiiiiaaaaahh ! Eloignez vous sales bêtes ! Je suis allergique aux poils ! Partez ! Partez ! PARTEZ ! »_

_Les animaux fuirent à toutes pattes et bientôt Blanc-Neige fut à nouveau seul. Ses cris se répercutants dans toute la forêt. Mais le manque d'air se faisant sentir, il diminuèrent, diminuèrent, puis moururent. Le garçon reprit son souffle et s'apprêta à lancer un nouveau chapelet d'ultrason quand il constata qu'une nouvelle fois, la place avait été désertée. Il déboucha son nez et soupira dans un sourire._

_« Ah, mais ! »_

_Et il reprit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Heureusement pour lui. A la tombée du jour il découvrit une clairière. Blanc-Neige poussa un cri:_

_« Oh la jolie… Cabane délabrée ! » _

_Personne de normal n'aurait oser pénétrer un tel taudis. Mais jusqu'à maintenant le jeune homme n'avait pas briller par son intelligence. Il pénétra donc la chaumière. Sans frapper, on est de sang royal ou on l'est pas. La demeure était vide._

_« Que c'est sale ! » _

_En effet les plans de travail étaient couverts de graisse et le sol étaient noir de poussière. Au plafond, une collection impressionnante de toile d'araignées encore occupées. La vaisselle d'une semaine s'entassait dans l'évier et les vitres étaient tellement couvertes de crasse qu'on n'y voyait comme dans un four. Le beau garçon se boucha le nez et fit la lippe. _

_« Dégoûtant » Déclara-t-il en chassant une mouche._

_« N'y a-t-il pas de domestique dans cette maudite forêt ? »_

_Quand il eut tout bien inspecté, tout dédaigner, Blanc-Neige poussa un grand soupir : _

_«Je sens comme une lourde torpeur s'abattre sur moi. »_

_Il grimpa un petit escalier ou il faillit glisser sur une peau de lézard. Il gagna une minuscule chambre où résidaient sept petits lits désordonnés. _

_« QUOI ? Il dorme tous dans la même chambre. Mais c'est antihygiénique ! »_

_Le premier lit était remplit de saucissons : Le jeune homme fronça le nez._

_Le second était encore plus crasseux que tout le reste de la maison réuni : Il grimaça._

_Le troisième était complètement délabré, les pieds cassés, le sommier défoncé : Il pensa à son dos si fragile._

_Le quatrième avait le matelas remplit de pièces d'or sonnantes et trébuchantes : Décidément c'est gens avait des abdos en bois._

_Le cinquième était beaucoup plus élevé que les autres : Blanc-Neige eut la flemme d'y monter._

_Le sixième paraissait confortable : mais un magazine pour adultes dissuada le prince de s'y coucher._

_Le dernier était pire que tout, il y avait un saucisson, un pied brisé, un sac d'or et un magazine : _

_« Finalement le sixième ferra l'affaire ! »_

_Il poussa la revu et se coucha._

_A peine ses longs cils se furent refermé sur ses deux iris azurés, que de lourd pas retentirent dans la montagne accompagnés d'un chant macabre :_

_« Un jour ! Mon ancêtre Gurdil fut envoyer creuser dans la forêt ! »_

_C'était les propriétaires de la cabane. Une bande de sept nains râleurs, bretteurs, menteurs et bagarreurs qui revenait de la Moria._

_« Y'avait soit disant du Mitril ! Si y'en avait on sait pas où y s'trouvait ! »_

_Le premier s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant une lueur provenant de leur maison._

_« Par la barbe de Gurdil ! Quelqu'un chez nous ! »_

_Les sept nains se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait l'air changé et pourtant…_

_Une bougie éclairait l'escalier. A pas de bourrin il grimpèrent. _

_« Il y a une fille couché dans mon lit ! » S'exclama l'un d'eux. _

_« Une fille ? » Le premier se pencha sur le visage de l'endormit et fronça les sourcils._

_Brusquement Blanc-Neige ouvrit les yeux._

_« SATIRE ! »_

_Les nains restèrent stoïques. Le garçon fut déçu._

_« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda l'un d'eux._

_« Je m'appelle Blanc-Neige ! »_

_« Hein ? C'est pas une fille ? Oh tant pis !»_

_« Mais d'où vient tu ? »_

_« Heu… Je ne sais pas ! »_

_Les nains se regardèrent un long moment. Puis l'un d'eux s'exclama :_

_« Gracieuse idée ! Tu n'as qu'à demeurer avec nous ! Tu ferra le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle et tout et tout… Et tu pourras rester ici, jusqu'à ce que tu retrouve la mémoire. Tu seras notre petite sœur et nous serons tes frères ! »_

_« Petite ? … » Murmura Le jeune homme en considérant les nains qui ne dépassaient pas le montant du lit. Mais comme il ne savait pas ou aller il accepta sans réfléchir._

_« Très bien ! Maintenant que tu fais partie de la famille tu pourras nous appeler par nos prénoms. Je suis Orgueil et je suis l'aîné de la famille. Voici Paresse… »_

_Le désigner leva lentement et mollement la main._

_« …Gourmandise… »_

_« Enchanté ! »_

_« … Envie… »_

_« J'adorerais avoir tes yeux ! »_

_« … Colère… »_

_« Mouairf ! »_

_« … Luxure… »_

_« Héhéhé ! Ravi ! Tout à fait ravi ! »_

_« Et voici Pléonasme ! »_

_« Pléonasme ? » S'étonna le prince._

_« Bah oui … Un Nain avare c'est forcément un pléonasme. »_

_La vie dans la chaumière débuta donc ainsi. Les nains, le lendemain, dés l'aube partirent vers les mines. Blanc-Neige se leva au alentour de midi. Il allait se mettre à peigner ses longs cheveux quand il se rappela qu'il était censé faire le ménage pour ses « frère ». Cela aurait put être un joyeux moment fort en chansons et en rires, s'il n'y avait eu ce minuscule détails. Dans sa fonction de prince Blanc-Neige n'avait même jamais appris ce qu'était une serpillière. Et pour lui un saut et un balai n'étaient que des accessoires pour habiller un bonhomme de neige. Il considéra donc tout le matériel pendant longtemps. Jusqu'au moment ou il eut l'illumination. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu les majordomes frotter les chandeliers avec un chiffon afin que ceux ci brillent. Il prit donc un vieux tissu et entreprit de frotter toute la maison. Sol, plafond, chaise, table, armoires, plats, assiettes, verres, couverts et rôtissoire. Il acheva son œuvre avec les vitres. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'eu appeler un palais de la rutilance, mais c'était déjà plus présentable. Il voulu prendre un bain mais du se contenter de se débarbouiller dans l'évier. Puis il put enfin se consacrer à sa chevelure._

_Si bien que le soir venu, les nains se trouvèrent fort dépourvu et ne découvrir rien sur la table à manger._

_« J'avais oublier ce côté là ! » S'exclama Blanc-Neige pas confus le moins du monde._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous faire de bonnes gaufres. »_

_« Les gaufres c'est pour les tafioles ! » Râla colère._

_A part ce petit incident la soirée se déroula dans le calme excepté quand :_

_« C'est injuste ! Pourquoi est-il si beau ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ses yeux ? Et de pareils cheveux ? La vie est trop cruelle ! » Et Envie éclata en sanglot. Puis sans aucun préavis il sortit sa hache de sa ceinture et la projeta vers Blanc-Neige._

_« Il faut découper sa jolie petite tête d'ange ! »_

_S'en suivit une course poursuite entre le pauvre mais néanmoins séduisant prince et le furieux et néanmoins barbu nain. Ils coururent autour de la table. Slalomèrent entre les chaises et les autres nains. Blanc-Neige s'engouffra sous la table alors que Envie sauta dessus. Il abattit son arme à maintes reprises dans le meuble. Bien sur pendant tout cela les six autres restaient à contempler la scène. Et il ne venait à l'esprit d'aucun d'eux d'intervenir. Sauf Luxure qui fut soudain traversé par un éclair. Il se jeta sur son frère et le ceintura de ses bras. Après quelques ruades Envie laissa tomber sa lame au sol._

_« Eh bien merci vous m'avez sauvez la vie ! »_

_« C'est rien petit, je sais déjà comment tu peux me remercier. » Répondit Luxure en glissa la main sur le mollet du jeune homme et en agitant les sourcils. _

_Blanc-Neige considéra ses jambes, puis les sourcils du nain…_

_« Vous voulez une épilation à la cire pour le visage ? »_

_Le visage de son séducteur se décomposa et ses frères explosèrent de rire._

_« Laisse tomber Luxure. C'est un gosse ! Il ne comprend pas. »_

_Le nain grogna un « j'vais m'coucher » et disparu dans l'escalier._

_Paresse s'avança :_

_« Excuse-le. »_

_« Hein ? Mais il n'a rien fait ! C'est plutôt le malade qui à voulu me découper en tranche qu'il faudrait excuser ! »_

_« Faut pas lui en vouloir. Il envie tout et tout le monde alors il fait de la dépression. On lui à fait voir un psy, un certain Gollum, mais celui-ci à refuser de continuer à le suivre en le traitant de voleur. »_

_« Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tord. » Renchérit Pléonasme. « Envie lui avait fauché son pagne ! Je me suis toujours demander ce qu'il y avait à envier dans cette guenille ?_

_Pendant ce temps Envie s'agrippait à la côte de maille de Orgueil._

_« Orgueil grand frère ! Aide moi j'ai-t'en besoin de me confier ! »_

_« Ah mais va chier ! »_

_« Blanc-Neige, va faire la vaisselle ! » Ordonna Colère._

_« Et puis quoi encore ? On me prend pour la bonne ici ! Je ne suis pas italienne moi ! »_

_Et ce fut la première d'une longue série de soirées identiques._

_Pendant ce temps au château. Le Roi avait invité tous les notables du royaume à une grande beuverie en l'honneur du « Belorgelet nouveau ». Guylou GrumpyBear était bien sur de la sauterie. _

_A un stade avancer de la soirée, où le Roi et la tueuse étaient rond comme des boudins et copain comme cochon, Guylou s'exclama :_

_« Au fait ! M'en voudrez pas pour v'ot fils ! Mais ai pas put aller jusqu'au bout ! »_

_La Reine entendant cela explosa de fureur. Elle attrapa la redoutable GrumpyBear par le col et brailla comme un goret :_

_« Ou est-il ? »_

_« Nein ? Qui ça donc ? » Demanda la barbare complètement ivre._

_« BLANC-NEIGE ! »_

_Après quelques tortu… brimades Guylou GrumpyBear fut envoyer rechercher le Prince afin d'achevé sa tache à l'aide d'une pomme empoisonnée._

_Ainsi encore à moitié beurrer et toute vermoulue de sa punition la barbare se retrouva sur les routes de la ténébreuse forêt à chercher le garçon. Se ne fut pas très dur étant donné que les cris qui provenaient de la cabane éclataient dans toute la montagne._

_« A table ! Au menu : Gaufres ! »_

_« QUOI ? Encore mais y en a marre de tes gaufres à la noix ! »_

_Evidemment Blanc-Neige n'était pas Prince des Gaufres pour rien et il ne connaissait aucune autre recette de cuisine._

_« Tu exagère Colère. Elles sont délicieuses ces gaufres. Je vois pas ce que tu leur reproHURK ! »_

_« Aaah ! Mais qu'est c'qu'il a ? »_

_Gourmandise hélas était victime d'une crise d'hyperglycémie du à une surcharge de gaufres._

_« Hey ! Y a quelqu'un à la fenêtre ! » S'étonna Orgueil._

_« Oh ! » S'enthousiasma Blanc-Neige. « C'est vous ! » _

_Il ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de Guylou qui retint un cri de souris._

_« Voulez-vous une gaufre ? »_

_« N… Non. Prince Blanc-Neige je suis la pour vous amenez une pomme ! »_

_« Oh ! Mais quelle délicate attention. Au fait vous pouvez m'appeler BN. »_

_« … ?… »_

_« Hey ! Faudrait m'aider un peu là, parce que j'vais crever ! » S'insurgea Gourmandise._

_« Creve en silence… » Répondit le Prince en chassant sa voix de la main. _

_« Heu… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Vous ne mangez pas la pomme ? »_

_« Je n'aime pas ça. Mais c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. Vous voulez entrer ? »_

_La barbare était bien embêter, elle avait pour ordre de tuer Blanc-Neige, mais il doutait que les sept nains le laissent sortir sont épée. Aussi :_

_« Heu… Non là je ne peux pas. Je… reviendrais plus tard. »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_Avec un courage légendaire, Guylou GrumpyBear disparu mystérieusement._

_« C'est formidable ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais tant d'ami. » Déclara le Prince en refermant la porte._

_« Gourmandise est mort ! » Hurla Pléonasme._

_« Tu l'as tué avec tes gaufres!» Ajouta Colère._

_« Tu dois payer ! » Se récria Orgueil._

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Luxure abattit un gourdin sur la tête blanche du beau garçon qui sous le choc tomba dans le coma._

_Le soir même furent célébrées les funérailles du regretter Gourmandise. Alors que Paresse, Luxure, Envie, Colère, Pléonasme et Orgueil se recueillait sur la tombe de leur frère et Prince charmant sur son cheval blanc surgit des arbres._

_Il se pencha sur le corps sans vie de Blanc-Neige que les nains avaient bazardé sur le bas côté._

_« Que vois-je ? Tant de beauté réunit en un seul être. Je n'ose y croire. Cette princesse doit devenir ma femme. »_

_Il se pencha vers le visage du dormeur et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya. Toujours pas de réaction. Il tenta donc le bouche à bouche, le bouche à nez, la méthode d'_ _Heimlich puis enfin le massage cardiaque qui lui, eu l'effet escompté._

_Mais lorsqu'il s'éveilla Blanc-Neige ne tomba pas en pâmoison devant son sauveur. Il le gifla et repartit par le chemin d'où il était venu. Par chance ou par miracle on ne sait guère il regagna enfin son château natal._

_Le Roi jouait à « pousse-pousse babouche » avec son ministre et la barbare quand la porte s'ouvrit en tornade sur son fils._

_« Père je suis de retour ! »_

_« Tu étais partit ? Mais.. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette robe ? » S'exclama son père._

_« Mais je m'habille comme ça depuis des années ! »_

_« Ah bon ! »_

_A ce moment la Reine pénétra la salle. Quand elle vit son beau-fils encore en vie. Il s'étouffa de rage tant et si bien qu'elle périt d'asphyxie._

_« Bah v'là autre chose ! » Lança le Roi._

_« Père ! Je suis venu vous dire que je m'en vais ! Je pars pour devenir coiffeur et si je le peux je me marierais. »_

_« Mais avec qui ? Tu ne peux épouser qu'une princesse. »_

_« Je préférerais épouser une barbare. » Répliqua Blanc-Neige en rougissant._

_Guylou GrumpyBear recracha sa gorgé de vin. Et pour la troisième fois de sa vie s'enfuit face au visage angélique du Prince. Elle quitta le palais, la cour, le village, la montagne, le royaume, prît une cape grise et se fît mage sous le nom de « Saroudalf »._

_Ainsi Blanc-Neige finit certes sa vie sans amour mais entourer de ménagères en extase devant le talent de ses doigts de fées. Et il prouva qu'on pouvait être Prince travestit nul en tâches ménagères et célibataire et quand même devenir un coiffeur accomplit._

Fin 

Ok je sais pas super fin. Mais c'est marrant non ?

Non…


End file.
